Outdoor fitness training has experienced a recent surge in popularity, with “boot camp” programs simulating military basic training regimens. These programs frequently take place in public parks or elsewhere, and incorporate jogging or running, aerobic exercises such as jumping jacks or rope skipping, and bodyweight exercises such as push-ups, squats, leg lunges, and sit-ups. However, while some cities have provided fixed structures in parks for performing pull-ups or other exercise routines, such equipment is not widely available, limiting the variety of exercises that may be performed.
Similarly, not everyone has access to a well-equipped gym, due to location or expense. While many advances have been made in home gym equipment, such devices typically are not highly portable, and thus may be inadequate for the fitness needs of contractors or other professions who frequently travel for work. For example, military personnel or contractors and energy or mineral industry employees may be deployed to or stationed overseas or in non-urban locations, and remaining fit may be critical for performance, injury avoidance, etc. While permanent bases may have fitness equipment, temporary bases or work locations frequently do not.
One typical attempt to transport fitness equipment includes stocking a shipping container with the equipment in racks mounted to the inside walls of the counter. Such containers may be shipped or towed to a location, and then users may remove the equipment for use on the surrounding ground. While this may be adequate in situations where the container is brought to a parking lot or other hard, flat terrain, it may be unsafe if the ground is not flat, is rocky, is grassy, or has other conditions that may interfere with stable footing of users. Additionally, because the equipment must be manually packed and unpacked by users, set up and breakdown may be complex and time consuming. Furthermore, while such systems may be fine for some exercises that do not need extra equipment beyond the weights, such as deadlifts, they may lack sturdy equipment for bodyweight exercises such as pull ups or chin ups, or stable racks for safely performing squats.